falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Killian Darkwater
|location =Darkwaters General Store, Junktown |quests =Get Gizmo's confession Kill Killian Save Killian's life Stop Gizmo |actor =Richard Dean Anderson |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 65 Experience Points: 300 Armor Class: 25 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 200 Melee Damage: 5 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =KILLIAN.MSG |footer = Arte conceitual de Killian }} Killian Darkwater é o prefeito de Junktown, e dono da loja Darkwaters em 2161. Características e História Além de ser o prefeito, Killian também é o líder da guarda local, e uma pedra no sapato de Gizmo, que adoraria vê-lo morto. O prefeito é duro e forte, e um homem decente que odeia bandidos. Apesar de não ser violento, ele lutará até a morte para proteger a si mesmo e sua cidade. Sabendo que Gizmo está tentando matá-lo, ele sempre mantém dois guardas do lado de fora de sua loja. Killian é o neto do fundador de Junktown, um soldado americano que acabou sem aliança depois que o holocausto nuclear devastou o planeta. Ele é duro, mas um líder justo, com objetivos de transformar Junktown em um lugar seguro e próspero para seus cidadãos. Ele valoriza a lei e a ordem acima de tudo, colocando-o em disputas com os elementos menos reputáveis da sociedade local, especialmente Gizmo, que ressente o fato de Killian constantemente vigiar e perseguir seus negócios. Killian tomou a liderança de Junktown após seu pai morrer. Ele usa a placa de identificação militar de seu avô em volta do pescoço todo o tempo. Interações Quests *Get Gizmo's confession: O(a) jogador(a) pode decidir ajudar Killian a obter evidência contra os crimes de Gizmo. *Take Revenge on Gizmo: Após uma tentativa falha de assassinato de Darkwater, ele deseja vingança e quer que o(a) jogador(a) mate Gizmo. *Kill Killian: Gizmo quer que o prefeito morra. *Save Killian's life: Gizmo quer Darkwater morto e contrata um capanga para matá-lo, então proteja Killian. Fale-me sobre Inventário Notas * O número aleatória de bottle caps no inventário de Killian irá se regenerar sempre que o jogo for carregado ou ao sair e entrar novamente na área. * Após o(a) Vault Dweller falar com ele pela primeira vez - quando Kenji entrar na loja -, o inventário dele muda. Os detalhes variam, mas ele sempre terá uma Desert Eagle nova se o(a) jogador(a) comprar ou roubar a primeira que ele carrega. * As placas de identificação militares de Killian podem ser encontradas em seu cadáver, independente de se Gizmo as quis como prova do assassinato ou não. * Killian carrega profundas semelhanças físicas com seu ator de voz. * Se o(a) Vault Dweller for pego tentando destravar alguma fechadura na loja, ele irá pará-lo(a). Se você entrar em diálogo com ele após ter feito isso, será levado até a cadeia local. Aparições Killian Darkwater aparece apenas em Fallout. Galeria FO01 NPC Killian N.png| "Well, Junktown's not much, but it's home. Mostly we trade with people or let 'em forget their troubles for a bit." FO01 NPC Killian G.png| "Well that's a damn fine coincidence! That's what this store's here for! We got about everything you can need. Let me show you some things over here . . ." FO01 NPC Killian B.png| "Oh yeah, sure you do. And when you were a baby, your crib was a safe." "Why don't you come back when your mama teaches you some manners." Fo1_Killian.png|Killian Darkwater no jogo. Avatar-Killian Darkwater.jpg|Talking Head de Killian Darkwater de:Killian Darkwater en:Killian Darkwater es:Killian Darkwater hu:Kilian Darkwater it:Killian Darkwater ja:Killian Darkwater pl:Killian Darkwater ru:Киллиан Даркуотер uk:Кілліан Дарквотер zh:Kilian Darkwater Categoria:Personagens do Fallout Categoria:Personagens de Junktown Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens humanos de Fallout Bible